Go to Hell
by TycoonGirl
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha are dating. Inuyasha and Kagome's EVIL stepmother, Kikyo betray her. Kagome has one thing on her mind - revenge. She and Shesshomaru team up to do it. Will Kagome get what she wants or will she risk it all?
1. Chapter One

Go to hell

By tycoonGirl

Authors Note: Disclaimer I do not own Inuyasha and Company

Chapter one; A painful parting

I slammed my bedroom door and flopped on my bed. "Fucking bitch. God, I hate her so much!" I mumbled, pulling out my CD player. I completely and hate my stepmother, Kikyo. I have no idea what my father ever saw in the bitch, but he died and now I'm stuck with her.

"KAGOME!" Kikyo screeched. I flung open my door. "WHAT NOW?" "Don't take that tone with me! I'll ground you until your twenty!" I rolled my eyes. "What do you need, Kikyo?" "Telephone call. It's your little friend, Inuyasha." Kikyo said. I grabbed the phone from her and ran back into my room. "Kagome?" "Hi, Inuyasha. What's up?" "Nothing much. Sango and Monk want to know if we can go on a double date with them tomorrow night." "Sure. So what are you up to tonight-" "KAGOME! GET OFF THE PHONE! DINNER! HAVE YOU DONE YOUR HOMEWORK?" Kikyo yelled. I sighed. "I'll talk to you later. Bitchzilla says it's dinner time." I said into the receiver. "K, bye." Inuyasha hung up. "I love you." I said, but Inuyasha didn't hear me. That was weird. Inuyasha always says he loves me before he hangs up.

"Do the dishes, Kagome." Kikyo ordered after dinner. "But-!" "NO BUT'S! JUST DO IT!" Kikyo yelled, slamming a fist on the table. "Constipated bitch" I muttered under my breath. I grabbed the dishes and stormed into the kitchen, grumbling under my breath.

The next morning I awoke and grabbed my jeans and slipped them on. I grabbed a plain black T-shirt and pulled it on over my lacy red bra. I pulled on a pair of platform boots and ran a brush through my sleek black hair. I put on some make up and put on the silver locket Inuyasha had given me for our one-year anniversary. I grabbed my backpack and slipped outside, just as it started raining. "Great."

I slipped into my homeroom class, late as usual. I saw Inuyasha and grinned at him. He didn't smile back.

At lunch I finally caught up with Inuyasha. "HEY! What is up with you?" I demanded angrily. Inuyasha looked down at me. "Oh, hey Kagome." He said, ignoring my anger. "INUYASHA!" I yelled as loud as I could. Inuyasha and about half the other kids in the lunchroom stared at me. I stomped on Inuyasha's foot as hard as I could and stomped away, across the lunchroom, outside.

I skipped the rest of my classes and met up with Sango later. "Hey! I heard you and Inuyasha got into a fight during lunch." "I wouldn't consider it a fight. He wasn't listening to me, so I stomped on his foot to get his attention." "Well, Mink says he's pretty pissed about you doing that." "What is he going to do? Hit me?" I asked, pulling out a cigarette and lighting up. Sango laughed. Monk and Inuyasha came up to us.

I said I was sorry to Inuyasha about lunch and he said he was sorry about kind of ignoring me. So we made up.

I got home after the movies and went to my room. I shut my door and looked around my room. I got into my oversized T-shirt and crawled into bed.

The next day, Inuyasha wasn't at school. I was worried all day. I wrote down his assignments and got his homework and books from his locker and walked home. I opened our front door. "Kikyo! I'm home! What are we having for dinner tonight?" I called. I heard moaning from Kikyo's room. I rushed down the hall and opened the door. I dropped my things. Inuyasha and Kikyo were in her bed having sex. I turned pale and grabbed my stuff and ran into my room and slammed my door.

I pulled out Inuyasha's homework that I had collected for him while he spent the whole day sleeping with my stepmother. I began to pack all my belongings. I was in the middle of packing up my clothes when a robed Kikyo burst into my room, followed by Inuyasha in his boxers. "Get out of my room." I said, putting my clothes in a suitcase. "Kagome, please listen!" Inuyasha said. I looked him in the eye and ripped off the locket he had given me.

I loaded up my belongings in my small car and went back into my room and went to the loose floorboard. Inuyasha was standing by the door, watching me. Kikyo was standing by my window. I ripped it off and grabbed all the money and checks and credit cards I had and put them in a bag. "Why Kagome? Why?" Kikyo asked. "You should have known that I wasn't going to stick around for much longer, Kikyo. I've been saving ever since father married you." I said, coldly.

I got into my car. "Kagome, please don't go!" Kikyo sobbed. "GO TO HELL!" I yelled, giving her the finger and driving to the nearest self-storage place. I stored most of my stuff there except some clothes, the money and my schoolbooks. I put the key in my bag of money and sealed it up again. I got in my car and drove to Sango's house.

I pounded on the door. Sango answered it and I collapsed at her feet, wailing. Sango and Monk helped me up and to the couch, which they had been making out on seconds earlier.

I told Sango and Monk everything. They sat there, disgusted. "How could he? Literally! The woman's ugly!" Monk exclaimed. I shook my head.

I woke up, deeply depressed. I dressed in all black and even put on all black make up. I grabbed my backpack and went into the kitchen. Sango was eating an apple. "Aren't you Merry Sunshine." She said, sarcastically. "Ready for school, Johnny Appleseed?"

I went into homeroom, later than normal. "Higurashi! Why are you late?" my teacher yelled. I ignored her and went to my seat. Inuyasha and the rest of the class were staring at me. "HIGURASHI!" I looked up. "Sorry, I got lost." I lied. "How could you get lost? You've come to school before!" "I dunno." "I'll be calling your mother then." I stood, knocking over my desk. "My mother is dead and that bitch Kikyo is of no relation to me. You have a problem with me, take it up with me because as of now, I have no parents or legal guardian, OKAY?" I yelled. "O..okay." my teacher said meekly, cowering in fear. "Good. Now why don't you continue teaching these enterprising young people why I go outside and have a smoke." I said, pulling my desk to a standing position.

I leaned up against the brick building and smoked my cigarette, then went back to class. I walked in and took my seat. I put my feet up. The teacher looked at me and said nothing. I smiled and crossed my arms over my chest. My look said 'what are you going to do about it?'. My teacher sighed and continued teaching class.

During lunch, Inuyasha came up to me. "Kagome, listen to me! I'm so sorry-!" I stopped walking, turned to face Inuyasha and slapped him across the face, the whole cafeteria watching. Inuyasha's cheek was red. "Go to hell." I said, turning on my heel and walking over to Sango and Monk. Koga immediately approached me. "So, are you and Inuyasha broken up?" he asked. "Yes." I said. "Then you'll go out with me?" he asked. "No, but I will give you this…" I said, making sure Inuyasha was watching. I stood on my tiptoes and kissed Koga on the lips. "Thanks." Koga said, dazed. I smiled at Inuyasha who was bright red with fury.

I drove home with Sango. "Hey, can you help me check out apartments?" I asked her. "Why?" "Because, I want to buy my own place." I said. "Okay, but don't you like staying at my house?" "Sango, let's be real here, you have parents, two brothers, a cat, a dog, an old person, and Monk around your house. I don't think that I could take living with you because of all the noise." "Fair enough, but I have a question." "What would that be?" "Can we be roommates? I've been dying to get away from home." "Okay, but I decorate most!" "Okay." Sango agreed.

Sango and I found a nice apartment. It was in a four-story building with pretty bricks. Our apartment had three bedrooms, two full bathrooms, a kitchen, a dining room and a living room. We rented it immediately. We went to the storage place and I got all my stuff and dropped it off at our new home. I lent Sango my car so she could pick up her stuff and bring it back as well as the stuff I'd left at her house.

I dragged my stuff into the room I'd claimed and began unpacking. I set stuff on the ground because I had no furniture. Crap. I went into the carpeted living room and sat on the floor while waiting for Sango to return.

Sango came home and lugged her stuff into her room. Just like me, she had no furniture.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter 2- a shopping trip

I grabbed all my money, or most of it, and dragged Sango to Ikea, the world's best store. You can buy a shitload of stuff there for cheap. We split up to go shopping for our own rooms. I wandered to the bedroom set area. I found a black bed frame with silver on it and a dresser and two end tables similar. I loaded them onto my cart and picked out a black desk to put in my room. I picked out two white lamps with black shades and a cool yin and yang rug to put in my room too. I found a silver thing on wheels with two shelves and two drawers. I paid for my stuff and lugged my stuff out to my car and loaded it in. Sango appeared next to me shortly with the same amount of stuff. There was a tiny problem. All of our stuff wouldn't fit into my compact car.

Sango pulled out her cell phone. " I'll call Monk to bring his SUV." She said, dialing his number. Twenty minutes later, Monk showed up with his big black SUV. He helped Sango and I load our stuff into his car. "Where to now?" Sango asked. "Well, we can shop room by room from here on out, but we should go grocery shopping." I said.

We decided to drop off our newly acquired furniture before going to get food. This time, we left my car sitting in our parking lot and just took Monk's giant car. We went to the store. Sango and Monk got a cart and I did too. We split up and did our own shopping. I got a lot of food, mostly junk, but there was some healthy foods thrown in so I wouldn't look like a complete cow. I was taking inventory when I crashed into someone else. It was Inuyasha's older brother, Sesshomaru. "Sorry, Sesshomaru. I wasn't watching where I was going." I apologized. Sesshomaru just looked at me. "So are you the reason that Inuyasha has been depressed?" he questioned. I blushed. "Uh…I think so." "Well, I have to say, you did a pretty good job." "Umm…thanks…I guess." I stuttered. "What did you do?" he asked, his hands under his chin and elbows on the cart handle, watching me. "I didn't do anything. I just broke up with him for something the jerk did!" I said, angrily. "So what did Inuyasha do?" Sesshomaru asked, rudely. "I don't want to talk about it." I said, pushing my cart away, looking for Sango and Monk.

I found them in the ice creams. "Hello guys. Can we go now? I think we have enough food for a few months." "AWW! I wanted to look at the girlie magazines!" Monk complained. "I guess I'll have to settle for Sango." He said, stroking her rear. Sango turned red and smacked him. "PERVERT!" she yelled. "Owww!" Monk groaned. I giggled and Sango and I went to check out.

We got home to our apartment. Monk helped us carry our groceries upstairs. Sango and I put everything away. It was nearly eleven. "Monk, you'd better get going home." Sango said, showing him to the front door.

Sango and I dragged her bedroom furniture into her room. I helped her set her stuff up. Sango had gotten things similar to mine, except that they were blue and silver. Sango's room was all set up. She had gotten white sheer curtains and blinds. "DAMN IT! I knew I forgot something!" I cursed. "I knew you would, Kagome! That's why I got them for you!" she giggled, handing me them. I hugged her and we went into my room to set up my new furniture.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter 3- a catfight

I went to my new closet and opened the doors. I pulled out jeans and a black tank top. It was Friday and I was happy! I put on clunky Doc Martens and put in big hoop earrings, grabbed my backpack and went into the kitchen to eat breakfast in our new kitchen. I opened the fridge and grabbed an orange. Sango came into the kitchen dressed similarly, except the color. Once again, she had blue. I smiled. "Great minds think alike." I said, finishing my orange and walking to my bathroom to brush my teeth.

Sango and I arrived at school, on time for once and went to homeroom. I was silent the entire class.

During lunch, Sango and I sat together, chatting about how we wanted to decorate the third bedroom. Monk was talking to Inuyasha about how they could no longer hang out because Inuyasha was a bigger pervert than he was, something he couldn't tolerate. Inuyasha looked upset. He started walking towards Sango and me. Shessahomaru, who was sitting at a table nearby, stuck his foot out. Inuyasha tripped. His face landed in his lunch; chocolate pudding and mashed potatoes slathered in scolding hot gravy. The lunchroom burst out laughing. People were giving Shessahomaru highfives and yelling congratulations. I laughed as well as Sango. Inuyasha scowled and stormed to the bathroom, but not before slipping on a banana peal and crashing into a pole. Inuyasha's manhood smashed into the pole as well. I could tell that he wouldn't be screwing Kikyo anytime soon.

At the end of the day, Sango and I exited the school. I saw Kikyo standing by the flagpole. She walked over to me and hugged me. "Get off me you old bitch!" I screeched, pushing he off of me. Kikyo's cold eyes narrowed and she slapped me across the face. I cracked my knuckles. Sango took my backpack and stepped back. I took off my large earrings and gave the to Sango. I walked towards Kikyo. I slapped her across the face in return. She cried out and slapped me back. I grabbed hold of Kikyo's shoulders and kneed her in the gut. Kikyo dropped to her knees. I was laughing when she tackled me around the middle. "Old bitch moves fast, eh?" I sneered. We rolled around on the ground. I pulled Kikyo up. She kicked my shin. I narrowed my eyes and made a fist and gave Kikyo a big black eye. Kikyo lunged at me. I saw Inuyasha hurrying towards us, like many were. Kikyo grabbed at my shirt. I pushed her back. She had a handful of my shirt. My shirt ripped open. I stared down at my exposed belly and white bra. Guys were hooting. I realized that Kikyo was kicking out at me. I flipped backwards using my hands and landing on my feet perfectly. "How did you do that?" Kikyo screeched. "Don't you remember, my Daddy had me in gymnastics until I was 14 as well as judo. Or were you to busy fucking every goddamned guy that was living?" I yelled. Kikyo lunged at me again, I was too slow this time and she tackled me, using her nails, Kikyo striked my cheek. Blood poured from my cheek. I lifted my knee and kneed her in her privates. "OOF!" she gasped. I smiled and bent down next to her. "As I said before, Go to hell Kikyo." I said quietly. I calmly picked up my tattered shirt and was handed my earrings and my backpack. Monk handed me his jacket and I slipped it on.

I put a big bandage on my cheek and gave Monk back his jacket after changing into my club clothes. I was now wearing a silver dress, with my hair pulled back. I had on long dangling earrings. I had a silver wire necklace on and highheels. I had some makeup on, too. Sango was in black leather pants and a tight, white nearly see through top. She was wearing black platform boots. We linked arms, and got into my car.

We were in an underground club with loud music with no discernable words. We went to the bar and saw Shippo, the bartender. He brought over the usual. "b the hell happened to you, Kagome?" "I got into a catfight." "With your step mom." Sango said. Shippo shrugged. "Whatever. We got a lot of requests for you two tonight. So, what do you say?" Shippo asked, smiling.

Sango and I went to our dressing room to change into our costumes. "I don't know why we still do this." I said, shaking my head. I slipped into my short black dress with the bunny tail on the butt. I put on white cufflinks and put on tons of makeup. I put my bunny ears on and slid my shoes on. "You ready, Sango?" "Yeah." She said, dressed exactly like me. We looked like twins. We went up to the stage. We got the band to play 'Fever' and Sango went to the other side of the stage. The band started to play, and Sango and I came out on stage, with canes and tophats. I began singing, then Sango joined in. We had the whole club under our spell. We whipped out hats off into the crowd and our canes to the ground.

We ran off stage, giggling. We went into our dressing room and changed. We went back into the club and tons of guys were asking us to sign their 'pecs'. Some guys didn't even have them. I wanted to say 'What pecs were you talking about?' We laughed and signed. We danced for awhile. I was dancing with a really cute guy when I felt hands grab me. I shrieked and saw two police officers there. "Kagome Higurashi, you're under arrest for assault and battery of Kikyo Higurashi." I was cuffed. "SANGO! CALL MONK AND GET ME A LAWYER!" I yelled to my astounded friend. The officers read me my rights and put me in the squad car.

I told the officers everything. Yes, I had fought with Kikyo, but she had started fighting me first. It was just defense. Sango, Monk and many others came forward and said this was true. "Sorry Miss. Higurashi." The police officers said, releasing me. I talked to my lawyer and had her file a suit against Kikyo and the police department for a wrongful arrest. The police department settled with me out of court for half a million dollars. Kikyo was enraged when she found out she was being sued by me and having charges pressed and being arrested for assault and battery.

I went home with Sango and Monk who hadn't left the station since I was arrested. We stepped outside and shielded our eyes from the bright and happy sun. We hurried to the car and Monk drove us home.

I took a long hot shower in my bathroom, got into my p.j.'s and went into my room for a short nap.

I awoke a few hours later and rolled out of bed. I made my bed with the black shiny bedspread I had bought and put the silver pillows back on my bed. I took off my p.j.'s and put on black sweat pants with the word 'devil' on the butt and a white tank top and a hoodie that had my last name across the back. I put on my white sneakers and yawned. It was now four o'clock in the afternoon. I went into the kitchen, half-asleep. I pulled out a can of coke and drank it. I wandered to Sango's room. I knocked on her shut door. "Yeah?" "Can I come in?" "Sure." Sango replied. I opened the door. Sango was sitting at her desk, doing homework. "Let's go shopping for the apartment." I suggested. "Okay." She agreed.

By ten o'clock we had new furniture for our living room, dining room, and office stuff for the third bedroom. We had bought ourselves computers too! We arranged the furniture and then Sango and Monk went out to the movies, leaving me alone to cry. I cried on my bed about all that had happened. The phone rang. "Hello?" I answered. "What do you mean your suing me!" Kikyo screamed. "Shut up. I have nothing to say to you, you goddamned gold digger." "How can you say such things to me Kagome?" "I know that you never really loved my father! I was only willing to put up with you because my father seemed to love you so much. I would have done whatever my father asked of me. However, you have pushed your luck too far. You slept with my boyfriend and I won't ever forgive either of you, so I'm asking you to stop trying. Kikyo, just stop pretending. I will too. In fact, I'll admit it right now. I've hated your guts from when I first met you." I said. I slammed down the phone and I went into the kitchen, very upset. I looked around for something to eat. I heard the phone ring again. "Hello?" I asked. "Uhh…Kagome?" Koga's voice asked. "Yes, Koga?" I asked. "I know you said that you didn't want to like date me and stuff…but I was wondering if you would come with me to this monster truck rally." "That would be fun, Koga. When is it?" I asked. "It's tomorrow." Koga replied. "Okay." "Alright! We'll leave right from school tomorrow. Oh, and I've got two extra tickets, you could invite some friends if you want." "Thanks! Is it okay if I invite Sango and Monk?" "Sure." "Thanks Koga! I'll see you tomorrow." I said. "Bye." I hung up the phone and went to my room to pick out an outfit for the rally. I dug out Doc Martens and black jeans. I laid them out on my desk chair and looked for a shirt. The phone rang again. "What is this, grand central station?" I yelled angrily. I picked up the phone. "Hello?" I demanded. "Kagome?" a feeble voice asked. "This is. May I ask who is calling?" "This is Kaede." "Oh! Sorry for sounding so upset a minute ago. How are you?" "I'm well." Came my grandmother's reply. "Excellent!" "So, Kagome, I hear that you've finally moved out and away from that evil woman's grasp." "Yes. My friend Sango and I share a nice apartment." "Very good. I trust your eating properly?" "Of course." I replied. I enjoyed talking to Kaede because she was wise and she and I have so much in common. Like our hatred of Kikyo. "Good. Good. So, how is school?" "It's going well." "And how is your darling little boyfriend, Inuyasha?" "Oh. Well…we've broken up." "Why? You and him were made for each other!" "That may be, but Inuyasha made his choice by sleeping with Kikyo." "He didn't!" "He did." "I never liked the boy. He was rude all the time." "Yes, he was." I sighed. "Well, if he wants to have that skank Kikyo, than let him have her. You are too good for him." "I know." "So, Kagome, I trust that you will come and visit me soon?" "Of course! I've just been so busy lately. Moving and keeping up with my studies." "Well, when you have some free time I'd like you to come and visit me for a while." "I will. I promise." "Okay. Well, I must go. Promise me you'll call." "I will. Love you grams." "Love you too." She replied. I hung up the phone. I grabbed my sandwich and went into my bedroom. I flipped on my computer and logged on to AOL. I looked at my buddy list. Inuyasha was online. DAMN! I received an instant message from him right away.

Listen, I know your upset and u have every right 2 b, but please can we try and work things out?

No way.

Why?

YOU SLEPT WITH MY STEP MOM!

I know, but I love YOU Kagome!

BULL SHIT!

Please believe me. I am so sorry for what I did.

I will never forgive you. Ever.

I signed off and threw out my un-eaten sandwich. I went back into my room and turned off my computer. I changed into my p.j.'s and crawled into bed.

I awoke the next morning and dressed. I grabbed my backpack and went into the kitchen. Monk was sitting at the table with bags under his eyes. I grinned evilly. "Sheesh, I thought I might go deaf with all that MOANING last night, Monk." Monk went red and coughed up his cereal. "Damn it. Sango thought you wouldn't hear." "HA! I was KIDDING! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!" I laughed, crumpling and laughing on the floor. "So mature Kagome." Sango tisked. I stuck my tongue out at her.

We went to school and I entered class. Koga greeted me. He hugged me and at first it was a little akward, but then I hugged him back. My friends and I all took seats in the back of class and chattered. Inuyasha came into the room. I silently glared at him. He had a single rose in his hands. He walked up to me and handed it to me. I dropped it on the floor and stepped on it. "Go to hell Inuyasha." I growled.

During lunch Koga was all over me. He slid his arm around my waist. Inuyasha stormed over to us. He jerked his fist back and punched Koga. Koga went down. I screamed. I bent down over Koga. He was unconscious. "Koga! Koga! Are you okay?" I asked, shaking his shoulders. Inuyasha yanked me towards him. "Come with me." Inuyasha began dragging me out of the lunchroom. I struggled and tried to wrench my arm away from Inuyasha, but he looked so mad, no one was willing to help me. Except one. Shessahomaru. He strode towards Inuyasha and me. He pulled me away from Inuyasha and put a protective arm around my shoulders. "Get away from her Shessahomaru!" Inuyasha raged. "Leave Kagome alone, Inuyasha." "Since when do you care?" Inuyasha yelled. "Leave Kagome alone." He repeated. Inuyasha reached for me. Shessahomaru pulled me closer to him. Inuyasha shoved Shessahomaru, but he stood his ground and pulled me closer, protecting me from Inuyasha. Inuyasha finally stormed out of the lunchroom. Shessahomaru let me go. "Are you okay, Kagome?" "Yeah. Thanks for helping me." "Anytime." He said, striding away.


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter 4

The beginning of a beautiful Friendship

Sesshomaru amazed me. He seemed so nice, yet so cold to everyone. He also hated Inuyasha. This was always beyond me, though, I do remember Inuyasha once saying something about him and Sesshomaru not being fully related. I went over to Koga who was currently lying motionless on the grimy floor. I kneeled on the ground and held Koga's head in my lap until the school nurse arrived to help.

I refused to leave Koga, seeing as this was like, my entire fault. Koga awoke a half an hour later. "Kagome? What happened?" "Oh! Koga! You're finally awake! I was so worried! I can't believe that Inuyasha would do this!" "Oh yeah. That jerk punched me." Koga said, wincing in pain as he touched his head. "Be careful Koga!" I urged. I caught him before he fell off the cot. I sat with him, cradling his head in my arms. I called out for the nurse. She came into the room and she examined Koga. She wrapped his head in a bandage and charged me with the duties of helping Koga. I put my arm around his waist and he put his arm over my shoulders. The nurse wrote us passes and Koga and I stopped by our lockers. We went to our nest class. I opened the door and helped Koga inside. I gave the passes to the teacher and helped Koga to his seat. I ignored the curious stares from our fellow classmates. I heard some whispering. "Hey, isn't that Inuyasha's girlfriend? What is she doing with his rival? I thought she was having Inuyasha's child." My eyes widened. "Where did you hear that?" "Inuyasha himself!" my hand shot up in the air. "Yes Miss. Higurashi?" "May I please be excused from class for a moment." "What for?" "I forgot that I needed to see Mrs. Dean about something." "Very well. Here, take this pass." I took the pass and hurried to the principal's office.

I knocked on the door. "Come in." I entered. "Can I help you with something dear?" Mrs. Dean asked upon seeing me. I nodded. "Mrs. Dean, my ex—boyfriend has been spreading rumors about me." "About what?" "He's telling people that I'm pregnant with his child!" I exclaimed, my lower lip trembling. "Well, it's not true is it?" "NO!" "Well, let's see what I can do about this. Please have a seat." Mrs. Dean said, standing. I sat in a chair across from her chair. "I'll be back in a moment with Inuyasha."

Mrs. Dean returned with Inuyasha. She told him to sit in the chair. "Inuyasha, I don't know why you are telling people that Kagome is the mother of your child, but you must stop. This is unacceptable behavior. You're lucky that you weren't suspended for beating up Mr. Wolfe. You're pushing it Inuyasha. I want to know why you're saying these things about Kagome." "She dumped me." "That's it? Kagome, why did you dump him?" I cleared my throat. "I dumped Inuyasha because he slept with my stepmother." "OH!" Mrs. Dean said, shocked.

Inuyasha was assigned to gum detail. For the rest of the year. This meant that he would be scraping and or chiseling dried chewing gum off of misc. items. The bell rang and Koga, Sango, Monk and I met outside the school. Inuyasha came running towards me. I backed away, scared. Koga moved in front of me. "Leave her alone." Koga warned. "YOU leave her alone! Kagome's MINE!" "No way! Kagome and I are just friends and she is NOT yours!" Koga yelled, pushing Inuyasha away. Koga and Inuyasha bickered. Koga jerked back his arm. I grabbed him around the waist. "Please don't Koga! Don't sink to his level!" I cried. Koga put a hand on my black hair. "I'm sorry Kagome. I won't." he said. Inuyasha left, storming away, totally pissed off.

Koga dropped Sango, Monk and I off. "Thanks Koga. I had a wonderful time with you tonight. And thank you for protecting me from Inuyasha." I said. Koga smiled. "Of course Kagome." "Night." I said, kissing his cheek. I went inside my apartment and to my room. I logged onto AOL. I received an instant message right away. I was unfamiliar with the person, but they claimed to be Sesshomaru.

Hello Kagome

Hi

Listen, I'm sorry about Inuyasha. He can be a jerk. I can't believe he spread that rumor about you

Neither can I

Listen, you want to get Inuyasha back right?

Yeah…

Well, I have an idea.

What is it?

I think that we should team up to really piss Inuyasha off

Go on

I think it would be most effective if we posed as bf and gf and you could hang out over here to get him mad

I don't know. What if he hurts me?

I promise he won't. I'll always be there to protect you. What do you say? Please?

Okay. I guess

Good. Tomorrow I'll pick you up and the plan will begin.

I logged off the Internet, a warm fuzzy feeling surrounded me. I don't know why and it confused me. I rushed into the bathroom to shower and tweeze my eyebrows. I shaved and made myself all pretty. I crawled into bed and soon fell fast asleep.

I woke to my alarm buzzing and I shut it off and went into the bathroom. I washed my face, fixed my hair, brushed my teeth, applied make-up and went into my bedroom. I pulled out a pair of blue jeans. I grabbed a black tank top and flung them on. I grabbed a gray button down shirt and left it hang open. I pulled on my normal shoes, Doc Martens, and I grabbed my backpack and went into the kitchen. Sango was drinking coffee with Monk. I eyed the pair and decided that they were definitely doing it. I filed my nails while I waited for my doorbell to ring. It did. I opened the door and Sesshomaru came inside. "Hey Kagome." He said. "Hi." I said. "Are you ready?" he asked. Sango and Monk came into the foyer. "Hey! Aren't you Inuyasha's brother?" Sango asked. "Yeah." Sesshomaru said, shrugging. Sango eyed him and then me and giggled. "He seems much better than Inuyasha already." Monk said. "Yeah." I said, looking at the floor. Sesshomaru came to my rescue and declared that he and I must get to school. We got in Shesshomaru's convertible and I let out a sigh of relief. Sesshomaru laughed softly.

When we arrived at school, Sesshomaru opened the car door for me. He slid his arm around my shoulders and I snaked my arm around his waist. Let's just say people noticed. By the time first hour ended, Sesshomaru and I were all over the school. At lunch we sat together, talking. Or at least until Inuyasha and his temper showed up. "What are you two doing together?" he demanded. Sesshomaru pulled me closer to him protectively. "Kagome and I are dating now." He said. "WHAT!" Inuyasha bellowed loud enough for the entire room to hear. I moved closer to Sesshomaru out of fear. The ENTIRE lunchroom was watching. "You heard me little brother. Kagome and I are dating." "Yeah, right! You two are doing this to piss me off, aren't you?" "No." Sesshomaru said, calmly as usual. "Prove it!" Inuyasha breathed, angrily. Sesshomaru blinked, then turned to me, lowering his lips to mine. His lips captured mine and at first I was startled, but then, I put my arms around Shesshomaru's neck. It had taken Inuyasha about two years to kiss me this way and on day one, Sesshomaru kissed me with such passion it was unknown to me.


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter 5

A cliché

Have you ever heard the saying 'The first kiss will tell you all you need to know about a relationship'? I have, but I never believed it until today, when I kissed Sesshomaru. This kiss made me feel like I was REALLY in love, instead of pretending. If Sesshomaru felt anything, he hid it well. I, on the other hand, wore my astonishment openly. I stared at the floor for the rest of lunch and when the bell rang, I practically ran from the lunchroom. I went to my locker and opened it. I pulled out my books, but paused for a moment to bash my confused head against the door. "GRR! Pull it together Kagome!" I muttered to myself. I slammed the locker door and ran to my next class. I put my head on the wooden desk and shut my eyes. "MISS HIGURASHI! THIS IS NOT NAPTIME! PLEASE PAT ATTENTION!" my teacher snapped. I pulled my head up and propped it on my elbows.

I was supposed to get a ride home with Sesshomaru, but I felt awkward being around him now. I hid in the library until I was sure he wouldn't be here. I walked outside. It was now pouring. "SHIT!" I exclaimed. A car roared past, spraying me with muddy water. I stood there, covered in the brown muck. I blinked and wiped the stuff away from my face. I strode away from the school, as angry as I had been when I discovered Inuyasha and Kikyo. Kikyo and my father. Kikyo and all the others. I stormed to my apartment building. I tore off my shoes and socks and trudged up the stairs barefoot. I opened my apartment door and slammed it behind me. I walked down the hall, pulling off wet clothes as I went. I was down to my underwear when I got to my room. I opened the door. Sesshomaru was sitting on my bed. CRASH! I fainted. When I came around, Sango was standing over me. A blanket covered me. Sesshomaru was in the living room. I got up and went into the bathroom. I took a shower and slid on my white terry cloth bathrobe. I went into the living room and sat down next to Sesshomaru. He slid his glance away from the television to me. I blushed. "Hey, don't worry about it, Kagome. You didn't know I was here." He said. I nodded. "Now, do you want to go to the movies with me tonight? Inuyasha is supposed to be there." "Alright." I nodded.

I got dressed and Sesshomaru helped me with my jacket. We left the apartment. "You never did tell me why you and Inuyasha broke up." Sesshomaru said. I coughed. "Umm…I don't really want to talk about this right now." I said quietly. Sesshomaru shrugged. "You'll have to tell me sooner or later." He said. We got to the movies and Sesshomaru and I put on our act again. We hung out until the movie was about to start. Sesshomaru and I sat in the back. We pretended to be necking and sort of making out. Inuyasha walked into the Movie Theater. Thank god he was with Myoga, his only friend instead of Kikyo. Inuyasha stomped right up to me and grabbed my hair and before Sesshomaru could do anything, Inuyasha had a knife's cold blade pressed against my neck. I shrieked.


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter 6

A tragic accident

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and co!

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update, but I had one of my stupider moments and FORGOT to save the entire chapter I had previously written! So, I shall now continue with my story and I'm saying sorry in advance, because I am writing this in a dark room because the light burnt out and we have no more light bulbs, so if I misspell, or this chapter sucks really bad, it's not my fault.

Inuyasha dragged me out of the movie theater, the knife blade still against my throat. He pushed open the emergency exit, dragging me along with. Shesshomaru and Myoga followed. I whimpered, frightened for my life. "Inuyasha, let her go man!" Myoga pleaded, sweating bullets. I heard a rumble of thunder and it started pouring rain. Shesshomaru looked rabid and Inuyasha was chuckling in my ear. "How do you like it, Kagome? Do you like being hurt? Shall I hurt you as much as you hurt me?" he demanded, angrily. I began to shake in fear. "Inuyasha, let Kagome go." Shesshomaru demanded. Inuyasha glared at Shesshomaru. "Shut up Sess!" he snarled. "You've made a fool out of me before, but not now. Not with Kagome. Kagome is the one thing special to me and you can't have her. You will never steal Kagome from me!" Inuyasha rambled. "Inuyasha, please! Please let me go!" I sobbed. "No. You're MINE! I'll never let go Kagome! Never! In fact, just so you won't ever forget, I'll make you mine right here!" he said insanely. "You will NOT lay a hand on her!" Shesshomaru yelled, his eyes brightening with fury. At that moment, I was sure I was caught between something more than some silly fight. This was very real and Inuyasha and Shesshomaru were using me for another thing for them to win. I have to say, it sucked. Inuyasha grinned and pulled my neck back. He started kissing down my neck. I squirmed. "Stop it!" I shrieked. Inuyasha snickered. "What are you going to do about it?" he asked quietly into my ear. Shesshomaru was upon Inuyasha in a second. He ripped the knife out of his hand and tossed it away. Shesshomaru pushed me in the opposite direction. I fell and my knees and hands were skinned and bleeding. I didn't really care. I was just grateful to Shesshomaru for saving my life once again. I turned around, still on the ground, to see Shesshomaru punch Inuyasha. I heard a crack and blood spurted everywhere. I suddenly felt very sick. Shesshomaru dropped his brother to the ground. "Stay away from MY girlfriend!" he said with a dead calm in his voice. Shesshomaru walked over to me and picked me up.

Shesshomaru carried me into my apartment and set me on my bed. He sat at the foot of the bed. "Kagome, we need to seriously talk." "About what?" I questioned. "About you getting mixed up in this. Is what Inuyasha did to you worth you getting involved in something of this magnitude?" "Yes. Inuyasha was a jerk and he can't EVER be forgiven for what he did to me." "So what did he do?" Shesshomaru asked innocently. I would have told him except this was about the fourth time he'd asked me. "I'll let you know when I'm ready." "Well, if I don't know the reasons I have to assume that-" I interrupted. "Wait just a minute! If anyone should be doing assuming, it should be ME! I have no idea WHY you and Inuyasha are fighting, but noooo…your reason sounds pretty damn stupid!" I shouted. Shesshomaru's eyes flashed with the anger I'd seen earlier, when he was beating the shit out of Inuyasha. He stood and started walking to the door. I stood. "Shesshomaru wait-!" Shesshomaru spun around. "Listen Kagome, I don't care right now. I'm mad, and I know if I don't get out of here right now, I will hurt you, and that's something I don't want to do. Now, I'll call you. Don't call me." He hissed, before spinning around and slamming my bedroom door. I flopped on my bed and a few seconds later, I heard the front door slam. I winced. I needed to clear my mind, so I decided to go for a car ride to my mother's grave. I rolled off my bed and grabbed my car keys. I went outside and got into my car. I drove until I reached a deserted road. I gripped my steering wheel tight and let out a sigh. I saw headlights gaining on me and I prayed that it wasn't Inuyasha. It wasn't but someone worse. The car rear-ended me and my head snapped forward. I screamed and my car skidded as I slammed on the breaks. My car rolled over three times and slammed sideways into a telephone pole. My head jerked violently and crashed into the side window. I felt blood ooze from my temple. The windshield had shattered and I had cuts from the glass all over. I heard a mumbled rambling. Someone screaming into a cellphone for help, but it sounded like a dull whispering that I could barely hear. I felt faint and slumped over my steering wheel.

I awoke in a hospital room. I sat up. Sango was sitting in a chair by the window, staring out upset. "Sango?" I called out, my voice raspy and weak. "Oh Kagome! You're finally awake! I was SO worried! The doctors said that you might not wake up and if you did you might not remember anything!" Sango sobbed, tears pouring down her face. "It's okay Sango. I remember." I whispered. My room was filled with flowers, balloons, candy, cards, and stuffed animals. I laughed in delight when I picked up a giant stuffed purple alligator with a blue bow around it's neck. I looked at the card and it read 'To Kagome-From Koga'. I smiled. "Is that from Koga?" "Yeah. Isn't it cute?" I giggled. Sango nodded. "Kagome, did you see who ran into you?" "No…I just heard his screams…they sounded so far away Sango…" "Shhh…I'm sorry I asked. Dose your head hurt?" "Yes. Very much." "I'll go get the nurse." Sango said, hurrying off. I lay back down, clutching the stuffed pet I'd received. The nurse followed a returning Sango, "Miss. Kagome, are you okay?" "My head…it hurts…!" I moaned. The nurse went to a cabinet and took out a bottle of Vikaden. She handed two pills to me and poured me a glass of water. I put the pills in my mouth and swallowed them with water. The nurse patted my hand. "You'll be fine. Would you like to speak with the doctor?" "Yes." I said weakly. Sango pulled the chair up to besides my bed and sat. The nurse returned to the room with a doctor in tow. "Hello Kagome. How are you feeling?" "My head hurts a little." The doctor turned to her assistant. "Did you give her some pain medication?" "Yes." The nurse nodded. The doctor turned to me again. "Kagome, you were in a car accident. A pretty bad one. We're all thankful you survived. You are suffering from a concussion and you may forget little things, but you'll remember most things. Your left arm is broken and you have whiplash. You also lost a lot of blood, so we had to give you a transfusion. We gave you stitches for your deeper cuts including the gash at your temple. When your car flipped over, it pinned your leg so you have minor fractions around your ankle. You should be better with time." "When can I get out of here?" I croaked. "Maybe in a week or two. At least until your whiplash goes away." "Can I get out of this bed?" "Not unless your in a wheelchair." "Can I have a wheelchair?" "Yes. Anything else, Kagome?" "Could you please make sure that no one by the name of Inuyasha or Kikyo are allowed here?" "Of course, though we will need pictures of these people." I looked to Sango and she dove into her purse and pulled out two photographs. One was of a smiling Inuyasha and me, sitting on the beach and the other was of Sango, father, Kikyo and me when we went to Disney Land when we were eleven. She handed them the pictures and the doctor and nurse left. Sango handed me a skirt a tank top. The nurse returned and gave me a wheelchair. She and Sango helped me into it and I wheeled myself into the bathroom to change. I dressed and wheeled myself out. I could tell this was going to be really hard for me.

A/N: So, what do you think? I hope you like it. Please write me reviews! I also have another story to tell you which happened in the course of my writing this chapter. Okay, in the beginning I told you about the light being burnt out. Well, my aunt's boyfriend comes over and he hits the lightswitch and shuts off my fucking computer! Good thing that this hunk of crap that I'm writing on was able to recover it. So, I only had to re-write a small portion of this chapter (rolls eyes). I'll try and update as soon as possible!

Later!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Confession

Disclaimer: How many times must I say it? I no own Inuyasha and co... :(

A/N: Sorry about not updating for a while, but I haven't been feeling the vibes for this story for a bit. Kinda like writers block. Oh well...on with the story, and sorry that I made Kagome get into that accident, but it'll be important later on in the story.

I glanced out the window. It was raining and my knee ached. It wasn't fair that I'd gotten in a life altering crash. Who would've thought that I had so many friends because I'd steadily recieved presents and flowers. So many that Sango had to take a bunch home to the apartment. In reality I only thought that Sango and Miroku were my friends now but I guess more people liked me than I thought orginally. My nurse came in. She was a plump little woman whom wore too much purfume and make-up, well at least in my oponioun. "How are you doing Kagome?" she asked. I shrugged. "My knee hurts. Can I wheel myself around the hospital now? I'm really bored." I said. "I guess if you're so insistant upon it. Go ahead. Just stay out of places that you shouldn't go."

The woman's warning sounded like it should've been issued to a three year old instead of a wheelchair restricted patient whom happened to have one more year of high school left. As I wheeled myself out I pondered the warning. What, was I going to wheel into an operation room and jump up and start helping? Yeah, right. The doctors had told me up front that I might not be able to walk for extended periods of time or without crutches. My right arm worked the wheel on the right side of my chair because my left arm was still in a damn sling. Being held up for any reason infurated me and all I wanted to do was go find a damn newspaper to see if my accident was in there.

"Well, well Miss Gymnastics and Judo, you aren't looking so good. What happened to the all high and mighty Kagome? Did ya get knocked off your golden perch you little bitch?" Kikyo snarled, appearing in front of my path. Oh great. Just when I happened to think that my LIFE couldn't get any worse Kikyo shows up to show me that yes, yes my life CAN get worse. I rolled my eyes. "No, I'm fine, can't you tell? What happened to you? All the schools in session so you couldn't find any minors to screw?" I asked sarcastically, raising an eyebrow. "Ha Ha Ha, Kagome. Well two can play this game. Perhaps everyone would like to know about your smoking?" she asked. I laughed, then sobered myself. "Empty threat. No one cares. I'm my legal gaurdian, not you." I replied, causing Kikyo to become even madder.

Kikyo turned a deep shade of red, then sort of purple. I leaned forward, deciding to test my former stepmother's limits and see how far she could be pushed before she totally lost it. "You do know that your supposed to breathe right? I suppose that's because of you. People take a look at you holding your breath and see what an actual human blueberry looks like, then they die laughing." I taunted, my voice dripping with sadist sarcasm. Kikyo glared at me angrily, her face turning back to it's 'normal' pale shade. I sat back, laughing. "Oh Kikyo, if looks could kill, you'd be dead long ago." I said, starting to wheel past her. Her ghostly hand caught the back of my chair. "Don't you want to know why I lowered myself to be with Inuyasha and your father? Don't you want to know why your mother died?" she asked quietly. My breath caught in my throat. Was it just me or was Kikyo digging herself a deeper hole by calling my ex and father lower than her, then mentioning my mother. I brushed her hand away coldly. "Listen you bitch, don't touch me and don't you dare speak of my parents in an ill manner ever again or I swear upon their graves that I will get very mad, and it will NOT be pretty, now please, remove yourself from here before you embarress yourself and cause me to make someone else remove you." I said, rolling away.

Even to me my own words sounded so harsh...so cold...so totally something I wouldn't even have said to my worst enieme. The familiar feeling of tears prickled the back of my eyes and I quickly returned to my room. I parked my chair and closed my eyes. As soon as I did I felt tears rush to pool behind my eyelids. Damn it all, still speaking of my parents had an instant effect on me which is why I refused to talk about them or think about their untimely deaths because I hated crying. Everyone close to me knew that I despised crying because my eyes always turned red and puffy, yet after all the tears I shed over my parents, it seemed like there were thousands more awaiting their turn to get released from my eyes and get their chance to roll down my cheeks, then finally evaporate. Somehow I lifted myself up from my wheelchair and pulled myself onto my bed. I squeezed my eyes shut tighter, refusing to let the tears go. Despite my best efforts the tears leaked from under my eye lids and spilled down my face. I opened my eyes, giving up. I let the tears fall down my cheeks but it was as if a dam had been released, and now I could not stop my damn crying.

A few days later my release from the smelly hospital came. My sling was taken away from me, my stitches removed, and I was given crutches instead of a fucking wheelchair. Sango and Miroku picked me up in front of the hospital and Monk was ordered to go fetch all my stuff as I couldn't carry anything as my left arm was wrapped in a plaster cast that was bound by black gauze. I sat in the back of the SUV, listening to the radio. I didn't feel like talking. In fact, I hadn't felt like talking much since Sesshomaru left and basically told me he hated me. Why would it effect me so much anyways was my question to myself over and over again because we weren't dating...but that kiss...and that time he saved me in that alley...he called me his girlfriend...I was snapped out of my thoughts when the car stopped somewhere. "Come on Kags. I need to pick something up here." Sango said, smiling mischeviously. I stared at her. "Why don't I just wait in the car then?" I asked in a tired tone.

Miroku answered my question by picking me up and throwing me over his shoulder. I let out a shriek and held my skirt down. I felt his hand slide up my thigh. I screamed. "PERVERT! GET YOUR HAND OFF MY ASS!" I screamed. Monk chuckled nervously as both Sango and I glared daggers at him. He carried me into a dark room and set me down. "Why is it so dark in here?" I asked. Suddenly the lights snapped on and a bunch of people screamed surprise. I jumped about three feet. All my friends and class mates were there except the Taisho brothers. A grin graced my face as people bear hugged me and group hugged me. I laughed at the surprise party my friends had put together for me. It was really touching that they had hired a DJ, gotten a caterer and bought me presents. My friends and I partied it up, the music WAY loud. Koga hugged me to him as we danced. Frankly it was indecent, but that's how everyone was dancing. Christ, it could've been the scence in 'Dirty Dancing' where Baby stumbles across the dirty dancing club. I laughed as Koga pulled a dirty dancing move, like he was reading my thoughts. I stumbled and ended up flush with Koga's muscluar chest. I blushed and mumbled my apologies, which he probably didn't hear because of the pounding music. The music turned into a slow dance and Koga pulled me into his arms. I rested my head against his shoulder and closed my eyes.

Suddenly a hand grabbed my arm and spun me around so I was facing them. I looked up to see Sesshomaru there. He looked to Koga. "I hope you don't mind if I steal my girlfriend away from you." he said shortly. Koga blushed and left. My eyes lingered after him. Sesshomaru had his eyes on me when I moved my gaze to him. "I thought you were done for good with me." I said. He shook his head and smiled down at me. "Truth be told, I got jealous when you were dancing with Koga like that. So how about it Kagome? Dance with me like that and I just might let you become my girlfriend for real." he said, leaning down to claim my lips.


End file.
